mechinamusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:To Coexist Is To Surrender/@comment-78.169.163.66-20150509121704
"Sentient #2154 Neurological output augmentation complete Sweep memory for simulation analysis Stabilizing biometrics for memory transmission" -Amyntas is put into another simulation this time his memory will be replenished with the "Siege of Anicetus". "Advancing from all sides We feast to the sounds of empyrean cries" -Empyrian forces starts the siege from all sides in great numbers. "We are the bringer of storms Now sing the Leviathan War Cry" -Titan Virton defends the Anicetus against the invaders with a firestorm Personal Note: Virton is armed with a thousand guns and shaped like a sphere or diamond to cover all directions at once. It is presumed to float in air and is space capable. (I think Virton is an ally because the forces of Empyrian is already quite strong and the virtue of Anicetus is defence so it is visually more appeasing to have some help and this way we see the power of Empyrian because even the Virton(which is a planetary defense unit according to wikia) can't stop Anicetus' demise.) "Some speak of a distant world Where lies the origin of our blood" -All mankind came from Earth "We humans forsworn all Titles other than Earthborn" -Mankind once united as one and claim the name "Earthborn" after the Earth's demise. "Do you read? The atmosphere above the city is falling apart. High command is offline, we are in the dark now Pulls up the sky, draining the light Eclipsing the sunrise This world will feast to the sounds of Terrea's War Cry" -Anicetus was in high atmosphere up to this point and fought off countless enemies but its atmosphere fails due to attacks of Terrea. Also Specters start their ascend to the orbit at this point. Anicetus creates its own atmosphere and uses it to defend against incoming attacks so an invasion is quite hard with the atmosphere still operational. Personal Note: Terrea causes a massive storm and bloats out the sun. Accepted to have earth and air altering capabilities. At this point Virton is disabled or destroyed probably by Terrea, I don't have evidence just keeping the story integrated. "A biotic induced fail-safe protocol Transferring power to bionic control Tapping into the blood stream Hydrus, inducing inhuman mobility" -Hydrus enters the battle and fires some sort of biological weapon that penetrates into the blood stream probably some chemical that goes via skin(since atmosphere is in chaos I don't suppose its airborne). This weapon probably paralyses human soldiers and civilians. "Empyrean technology Lifeless austerity The war which we fight Has enemies on both sides" -Empyrian shock troopers upon the Anicetus is not effected by this biological attack because they're mechanical. Humans fight both in their bodies against bio weapon's effect and on the outside against the Empyrian troopers. "From the thunders of war To the eye of the storm Now embrace the fact" -Anicetus drifts into a storm created by Terrea and faces its opponent in a losing battle. Anicetus and Terrea foughts off but the result is already decided. "Prepare for impact Prepare for impact Brace for impact My flesh turning cold As death comes in the form of a Titan's roar" -Protagonist is on the Anicetus up to this point and hears the death roar of Anicetus. Anicetus loses against Terrea and starts to fall down to Acheron, dying. Impact is imminent. "Another nation crushed by the weight of tyrants and gods The rain beings to fall A color never seen before" -Tyranny of Empyrian triumphs over Acheron and as Anicetus falls it explodes in several places and torn into pieces leaking fluids. Anicetus' blood rains in a color never seen before. "Breathe the air of this falling world As the northern rains fall I stand covered in blood of Anicetus" -Protagonist is covered in Anicetus' blood, Anicetus falls into the storm cloud and disappears in them falling to Archeon, broken and dead. "Is this reaching anyone? The Specters are gone, they are all gone. Does anyone read me? Do you read? They are all gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." -At this point we see it from the Alithea's perspective the protagonist is lost with the Anicetus within the storm clouds. Alithea says she's sorry because she left Amyntas and Anicetus to die and can't do anything to prevent this terrible fate. At this point Amyntas didn't die but its more dramatic to fall with the city since he is a Titanborn and might be controlling the Titan. He might also be captured by Empyrians because he wakes in Empyrian after the "Conqueror". "Below these blackened clouds My home, my heart As long as I breath Empyrean will never know peace I will make them see what it is to bleed" -Below is the dark storm clouds that swallowed Anicetus, her home and Amyntas, her heart. Alithea swore revenge upon the Empyrian and wove to shed their blood. " "Titans, can you hear me?" These fabled machines Bringing gods to their knees "Titans, can you hear me?" "Titans, can you hear me?" " - In the first sentence, Alithea swore vengeance against those Titans who helped destroy Anicetus. In the next ones she calls out to Anicetus(and Amyntas in particular) that they will be avenged and hopes he is alive somehow with fleeting hope. "Humans bound for war eternally Until your last breath, you were never free Hide behind both gods and kings, and you will see Until your last breath, you were never free" -Story ends with Empyrian forces subjugating the remaining human survivors and enslaves them, enslaved humans accept their gods(Titans) and kings(Empyrians) and will never be free. "The worlds which we burn are the Are the worlds we deserve Until your last breath" -Im not sure about this. *Anyway this is my narration of the events hope you liked it, feel free to add details or point out wrongdoings. Sorry for my lame editing.